videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call of Duty: Infinite Ops
Call of Duty: Infinite Ops is a first-person shooter developed by Infantry Interactive and published by Activision. It was released worldwide on November 10, 2017, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It is the 14th main installment in the Call of Duty series. The game is a crossover featuring characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Back at the Barnyard, Tak and the Power of Juju, Pokémon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Infinite Ops announcement trailer was met with a mixed reception from game critics and journalists and a negative reception from the Call of Duty community. The announcement trailer was the second-most disliked video on YouTube at the time, in part due to disgruntled Call of Duty fans expressing frustration at the direction the series had taken. Gameplay Similar to the previous games in the series, Infinite Ops is a first-person shooter. Campaign The campaign mode of the game is set in outer space. Similar gameplay mechanics from 2015's Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare such as such as zero-gravity environments, are included as well as a boost pack, and a grappling hook, which allow players to move in these zero-gravity environments easily. Multiplayer Infinite Ops introduces a major overhaul to the class system called the "Battle Suits". Similar to the Specialist system in Spec Ops, the Combat Rig system in Infinite Warfare, and the Operator system in Elite Warfare, there are six suits in total, including Knighthunter, Warhaul, Shadow, Possible, JTW, and Backshop. All of which have different payloads, weapons, abilities and play styles. Additionally, the game retains the chain-based momentum movement system of Elite Warfare, allowing players to perform thrust sliding. The game mode, War, from WWII returns rebranded as Operation. In Operation, two teams of 6 players perform objectives. In addition to Operation, popular game modes such as Team Deathmatch, Domination and Hardpoint return and several fan-favorite modes, such as Demolition and Infected. Vehicles Infantry Interactive's vehicle multiplayer mode Vehicles is featured in Infinite Ops. The mode focuses on players controling various vehicles with weapons. Game modes include regular mulriplayer modes including: Team Deathmatch, Domination, and Kill Confirmed. Pirate Zombies Infinite Ops includes a zombies cooperative game mode, similar to previous entries by Treyarch, Infinity Ward, and Sledehammer Games, with its own original storyline set in alternate history and separate from the campaign. Plot Campaign Characters and setting Infinite Ops is set in the distant future where Earth has enlarged to create two new continents: Zaire and Aurore. The nations of the world unite and form the United Nations Earth Defense Alliance (UNEDA) , a political organization that handles matters related to trade, travel, land claims and all efforts relating to human space colonization. However, prior to the events, a new hostile faction known as the Fallout Planet Recolonization Industries (FPRI) emerges. The campaign follows a team of space black ops soldiers, the Winslow Accord. Development Infinite Ops is the second main Call of Duty game developed by Infantry Interactive. Development for the game dates as far back as 2013. According to Infantry, the development team added lots of new ideas to the game, and put emphasis on the game's storytelling. To help with the realistic feeling, Infantry consulted several military experts. Infantry stated they were inspired by both Infinite Warfare and Black Ops for making Infinite Ops. The development team described the game as Black Ops in Space. Release Call of Duty: Infinite Ops was released on November 10, 2017, for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. Downloadable contents Call of Duty: Infinite Ops offers four downloadable content map packs, each containing three regular Multiplayer maps, one Operation map, and one Pirate Zombies map. On December 19, 2017, Activision released a preview trailer for the first downloadable content pack, Nexus, containing 3 new multiplayer maps: Portentia, Mawgu Lair, and Fairmont (the latter of which is a remake of Gametime in Call of Duty: Zero Day Battle); 1 new Rush map: Mission Rush; and 1 new Pirate Zombies map: The Poop Deck. The map pack was released January 30, 2018, first on PlayStation 4, and on March 1, 2018, for Xbox One and Steam. Reception Pre-release Upon release of the initial trailer, the game was heavily criticized by the community for crossing over with Nickelodeon, Sega, and Nintendo. As of August 30, 2018, the trailer has received more than 3.7 million dislikes and is the second most disliked video on YouTube. Despite its pre-release criticism, Infinite Ops was named Best Shooter at E3 by Game Informer. At the 2017 Game Critics Awards for the best of E3, the game was nominated for Best Action Game. References Category:Call of Duty Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Activision Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Infantry Interactive Category:2017 Games